Survivor
by crazyevildru
Summary: Dawn describes the battle with Glory- in an AU.


SUMMARY: Dawn describes the Glory battle.  
  
PAIRING: Dawn POV  
  
RATING: R (violence)  
  
SPOILERS: season five and Glory  
  
DEDICATION: TO ALL THOSE WHO FEEDBACK! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon owns the characters. I'm just abusing them for a while.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Organized Insanity (http://www.geocities.com/crazyevildru/index.htm), otherwise ask me  
  
FEEDBACK: PLEASE! It means SOOOO much! PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
  
  
-Survivor-  
  
  
  
I am the survivor. The *only* survivor. But a million dollars is not mine to have. Nothing is. Nothing but the pain of knowing I killed my friends. I killed everyone. *I* killed my sister. And oh her face! Her eyes, watching me, crying for me, even as she died. Her eyes bled for me, her heart screamed for me and I did nothing. I could do nothing except let it happen because I'm not strong enough to save her, or anyone. And now, I don't even want to save myself.  
  
I am the survivor. I survive my mother *and* my sister. I survive everyone.  
  
And poor Tara! She didn't even know what was going on. I watched Willow trying to protect her. I watched as Glory ripped Tara's head off. Tara didn't even make a sound. It was all so silent. Except for the crack of bone and ripping of muscles. Just thinking about it makes me puke again. Just looking down at the blood that covers the ground makes me want to die.  
  
I can still see Willow's eyes when she was Tara's body fall. Her eyes were actually glowing red. She went after Glory next. She was chanting. Her chanting broke the silence. It was Latin. Or Greek. Or something I'm not sure even knew she knew. Her body flew at Glory like a dart and I actually felt hope when she hit Glory and they both flew through the brick building. I thought perhaps that Willow would be able to beat Glory.  
  
I remember the snap of Willow's neck. It sent a shiver up my spine right to my brain. It shocked me. It's not like I've never seen it happen before, but that… it hurt *me*. It was because of *me*.  
  
Xander saw that happen. He felt it too. I called for him, tried to tell him to stay away from her but he didn't listen or couldn't hear me. I'm not sure which. He ran at Glory and I barely remember hearing my voice screaming as one of her minions sliced his throat. "XANDER!" Anya shrieked. It rocked the air around me and I screamed too. Anya ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding. I tried to warn her, I tried to scream. I tried to get to her but Glory got there first. Glory pushed me away in to a puddle of blood and snapped Anya's neck. I remember Xander fighting to stop it but he died shortly there after, his blood pouring over the limp body of his love.  
  
Giles was next. Giles was coming after me to help. Giles tripped over a body. Giles got an arrow in the heart. I reached out for him but he fell just short of my hand. I stood up and ran. I was going to finish it. I looked over at her, my sister. She was still alive. I was happy and sad all at the same time. I'd seen all of our friends fall. I'd seen their blood spilt in *our* name. *For* us.  
  
I started for her. I wanted to hug her and just go home. I wanted to lay in my own bed and hold her hand. I wanted to be with my sister. She always said I was strong and maybe I was, but it was because of her, it was *for* her. I saw Spike move in next to her and I felt a little relief. He would help her. He would keep her safe until I could reach her.  
  
I never saw the fire.  
  
Neither did he.  
  
I got to her just in time to watch Spike crumble before our eyes whispering, "Buffy, I love you."  
  
I squeezed her hand tight and we turned when Glory called our names. We were ready for her. She came at us and grabbed my arm. She threw me to the ground and threw a knife at the same time. I watched in horror as the blood poured out onto the ground. I crawled over to her body and heard Glory laughing in the background.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shrieked. I ran my fingers through her hair as it grew wet with blood. Spike's ashes stuck to her face as I looked into her eyes. "No." I cried.  
  
"I'm tried." She whispered as the air became harder for her to find. "I love you." She said as I caressed her face. "I-" And her hand fell to the ground. I closed her eyes and felt Glory push my shoulder.  
  
"BITCH!" I screamed as I stood up. I threw a punch at her but she just laughed. I can't hurt her. I just hope that wherever I'm going, I won't feel this or remember.  
  
"I'm going home." Glory says and I feel the knife in my wrist. My blood is pouring out and I fall.  
  
I spit in her face and she hits me hard. I fall onto the ground. I feel weaker. I try to lift my head and it's hard. I can see their bodies, all of them. It hurts too much to see so I turn over painfully and look at her peaceful face. She looks like she's sleeping. I can remember sleeping in her bed when I was little. She always looked so peaceful. "I love you, Buffy." I whisper as I gasp for air. I touch her face once more before I can't move anymore.  
  
I am the survivor. The *only* survivor. But a million dollars is not mine to have. Chaos will reign. The world will crumble. And I will die. I will not survive.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
